who we are and who we aren't
by Saph And Allie
Summary: Sapphire and Allie became fast friends at the Xavier Institute. But little does Sapphire know, Allie's a double agent. What will happen when Sapphire finds out? What will happens when Saph goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

Allie was walking back to what she called home, the home of Warren Worthington the 3rd. She was out doing her almost daily walk on the brisk fall day. The walking helped her stay in shape to use her powers to the fullest. She was three blocks away when a hawk swooped down and almost took off her head! The mysterious bird circled her head just feet above it. It let out another squawk.

Allie picked up her pace, but the bird followed. "What do you want beast?" she asked to no one in particular. The hawk did another dive, this time missing her head by millimeters. "Stupid homicidal bird," she yelled as the bird slowly flew ahead of her. She raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Where are you going?" She decided to follow it.

Underground, over rocks, through the forest. Into the thick brush she went deeper and deeper. She thought about abandoning her curiosity until the bird landed in a small clearing deep in the woods. Even as she neared, the hawk sat there glaring at her. Suddenly, out of the shadows came a girl with short black and red hair, and boy with bad hygiene, and a boy with white hair. They all centered around the hawk with out taking their eyes off of Allie. She backed up a few steps and got into her attack stance. She heard a, familiar, evil woman's laugh. The unknown bird slowly unmorphed into Mystique. Allie knew who she was. Warren told Allie about her. "What do you want from me lady?" Allie asked, hardening her attack stance.

"I am Mystique"

"I know very well who you are"

"Then you will know why I need you"

"No, I kind of don't, that's why I asked in the first place"

"You seem like a smart girl. Good powers. Excellent control of them. I would like for you to join me"

Allie got out of her stance and put her hands on her hips. "Join you?, and the brotherhood?"

"yes"

"nah, I work alone"

Allie started to walkout of the clearing. Before she could, the boy with white hair, Quicksilver she presumed, ran right in front of her and leaned on a tree. "hey baby, don't leave so soon"

"I wouldn't dare to dream of leaving you babe"

"Join us Allie, and maybe we won't hurt you," Mystique said morphing into Allie herself.

"_You're_ gonna hurt _me_?"

She suddenly realized why the girl with the black and red hair looked so familiar, it was Wanda, a girl she'd seen at school.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be…Smokey," Wanda said making a tree branch fall right next to Allie.

"FINE!! This is the third time you've done this, I'll join. Just keep that… toad… away from me". Peitro quickly commented, "I like her already."

"Smokey!" Silence. "Allie!!"

A young teen groaned, burying herself further into her bed covers.

"Alexandra Rogers!"

"What?! What do you want?!" A pair of cold, silver eyes snapped open angrily.

"Now, dammit!"

"Let's go, yo! She won't…stop….scream…in'…" Green-skinned, toad-like, Todd Tolanski began to drool as 18-year-old Alexandra "Allie/Smokey" Rogers walked passed him and Fred Dukes. "Wow, yo."

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Raven. What do you want?" First mistake: Allie called Mystique "Raven". No one gets away with that. Second mistake: Allie stood in the kitchen, glaring at the "boss" of the Brotherhood. Third mistake: She was wearing a pair of skimpy, black shorts and a tank to that showed off her figure.

"School starts soon. And you have a ways to drive." Mystique ignored the girl's attitude.

"And..?"

"And…I have a mission for you. Here's the deal: The X-Men have a new girl. Near a body of water, she is as dangerous as Rogue herself. We need her here."

"How old is she?"

"All you have to do---"

"Dammit. I know what I have to do. Become an X-Men, win her over. How old is she?!"

"16."

"Sixteen?! Jesus Christ, Mystique! She's just a kid!" Allie shook her head. "Send Shakedown, send…Speedy…" She trailed off, her silver eyes catching Pietro checking her out in her skimpy PJs as he passed.

"Sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Allie blushed and turned back to Mystique who was continuing with the 'Briefing."

"…And so, I have decided to let you handle it."

"Fantastic. I'll start…After school?" Allie grinned and ran out of the room. At the top of the stairs, a pair of arms scooped her up. "Speedy!!"

"You can't leave. We'll send Lance. I forbid you to leave!"

In a flash, Pietro was holding Allie, leaning on his door from inside.

The helicopter carrying Professor X, Jean, Scott, and Ororo was approaching the waterfall. It wasn't as big as Niagra Falls, it was only about a 70 ft. drop. There was a pond with the diameter of the drop. There was a girl in the middle moving some water and making waves. She was wearing a deep blue two-piece with a white swim skirt. Amazingly, her hair wasn't wet and went down to her waistline. It was moonlight white with two locks of pure blue hanging in front of her shoulders, to about half the length of the white.

She noticed the helicopter wanted to land, so she froze the water and got out of the way. They landed, Ororo was the first to get out. "who are you and what are you doing in my home? Tell me or I'll drown the 'copter," the girl said forming an ice-spear in her hand.

"we won't hurt you. We are like you"

" no ones like me. Only one person, and its not you!"

"my name is Ororo. I am a mutant, just like you"

"you are?"

"yes"

"what can you do? Show me"

Ororo made a few storm clouds, lightning, the works, then made it sunny again.

"you are welcome here," she said letting her spear turn back to water.

"thank you. There are some people I would like you to met"

"more?! Who?"

"do not worry, they are all mutants, like us. Professor, Jean, Scott, she is ready"

they all came out and walked to her. They introduced themselves. Last was Jean.

"I'm Jean"

"hi. Sapphire"

"I've never seen eyes like yours, they're beautiful"

"thanks"

her eyes were unique. The left one was pure white, like paper. It the light shined on it just right, it would turn silver. The one on the right was cerulean. The Professor told her about his school. It took a while for her to think it through, but she decided to go with them. She didn't want to face another winter without heat.

The first person she saw when she got inside the mansion was Kurt.

"you're blue!!"

"you're not scared?"

of course not, blue's my favorite color"

the professor chimed in, "Kurt, will you show Sapphire around the mansion please?"

"of course, Professor. Follow me Sapphire, I'll show you you're room, its just down the hall from mine"

"k"

Allie laughed. "Pietro, let me go," she said patiently. He did, but he stayed against the door and kept his arms around her. "Thank you. Now, listen. I'll be a few weeks, but I'll see you on the weekends. And, in school, once I transfer..."

Pietro pouted, but consented.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Come on, Muties! Let the new girl play!"

"Oh, go eat a tree."

"Let's go, Skunk-Head. We can take ya!"

"Rogue. Forget about zem. Zey's no' vorth it."

"Yer rahgh'. Come on…"

The group of teens walked into the school and split up. Kitty, Kurt, and the new girl, Sapphire Crowns, were left outside of Kurt's locker.

"Don' mind ze people here. Zey are so…" He thought of a word.

"So, like, jealous. They act all, like, tough around their friends, but, like, if alone, they're totally intimidated."

Sapphire chuckled. "Well, this isn't so bad…" She smiled as Kitty departed.

"Hey, you're eyes are so pretty," Kurt said suddenly.

Her eyes were two different colors. One was white, the rim outlined by black. The other was a beautiful cerulean blue.

Saph blushed. "Thanks."

The bell rang. "Hey, come on. Ve haff firs' period togezzer."

The day went on rather uneventfully. Even the remaining Brotherhood members in school (Pietro, John, Lance, and Wanda) were behaving. When they got home, there was a new student. Her silver eyes seemed to watch Scott and Jean jealously.

"Everyone, this is Allie Rogers. She's Angel's cousin and she can mimic others' powers and create fire." Xavier smiled. "Allie, this is Kurt Wagner, Sapphire Crowns, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers. Everyone else you've met already…"

Sapphire noticed Scott looking Allie over from behind Jean, his girlfriend. "So, you can, uhm, mimic others' powers?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Can you manipulate water molecules?"

Allie's smirk matched the one on Scott's lips, but for different reasons. Scott figured she didn't understand the question, but she does…

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" Scott asked.

"It just does…"

Sapphire chuckled. "Could you give us a demonstration?"

"Of which?" Allie smiled shyly.

"Kurt's—" Bampf "—teleportation."

Allie studied the young man as he now stood before her, image inducer off. "Fascinating," she whispered. In an instant, there was another bampf as Allie reappeared on the mantle.

"Cool!" Saph said.

"Thanks…"

A few days passed with no incident. Allie, a senior, had 3 classes with Sapphire, a junior. Two classes had X-Men in them (as most of their other classes did), but their last period class, Gym, there was only Pietro and the "normal" people.

Sapphire could see the immediate attraction between Pietro and Allie. They were frequently found bickering, flirting, and altogether, competing. Pietro, the master of speed, always somehow seemed to let Allie keep up. Sapphire decided to ask Allie about it as they drove home one day. They had become fast friends, after all.

"What's up with you an' Maximoff?"

"Sp—Pietro?" Allie laughed. "He's cute and all, but so not my type…"

"Uh huh…"

"W-Well, what about you and Elf?"

"We're just friends. He just broke up with Amanda last week, you know…" /Thank God/ she thought to herself.

"Which means he's single…" Allie prompted.

"Hey! Don't' be gettin' any ideas now!"

"Oh, hun, don't worry," she said with a laugh as they approached the mansion.

"Vhere haff you two been?! Every-von else gott here 20 minutes ago!"

Allie smirked. "Worried about Saph gettin' hurt?" she teased. Kurt nodded, and then frowned.

"Now vait jus' von—"

"Smokey!!"

Allie looked to the door. "Yes Logan?" she said, her teasing tone quickly shifting to a rather bored and tense one.

"Touch my beer one more—"

"Logan, how do you know it was Allie? It could have been the Cajun. He jus' got back aftah all." Rogue was just walking into the kitchen where Sapphire, Kurt, Logan, and Allie were.

Allie paled. "C-Cajun?" she whispered.

Logan smirked. "Scared of Gumbo, Smokes?"

"Smokes? Where? Remy hasn' had one in awhile."

"Remy! Vhere haff y' been?"

"De prof sen' Remy on…" Remy's red eyes flashed violently. "Smokey," he growled dangerously.

Color had returned to her face. Both teens were holding an object at hand, both objects glowing red.

"Wha' are y' doin' here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Gambit…"

"Y' don' agree wit' anydin' here. So, Remy ge's de answer firs'."

"Wai' jes' one second! You know each other?" Sapphire said, confused.

"Gumbo and I go way back." Allie's eyes continued to flash as she defused the object and dropped her stance. "Let's talk this out like…mature adults."

Remy hesitated. He followed suit and swore as Allie slapped him.

"How dare you! How dare you tell Henri what happened!"

"Me?!" No one failed to notice he slipped out of first person. "I tol' Henri exactly wha' I was supposed t'! I' was y' who came 'ome wit' de hickey on y'r neck."

"Oh, that's rich; blame it on the one not in on the "higher rankings" of the Guild. Must I remind you that—"

"Oh, s'il vous plait! Le's no' go dere," he said sarcastically. Allie just continued.

"—/you/ that gave me that hickey?"

"Consider it reminded," he grumbled darkly. "Allie Rogers, y' are de mos' insolent, bitchy—"

"Hey!"

"—whiny, arrogan' self-absorbed tramp—"

"Wait a—" Remy just raised his voice.

"—dat Remy has e'er me'! An' dat's sayin' somedin'…"

Sapphire decided to interject now. "Remy, calm down. Allie…Allie! Where are you going?"

"Nothing, and I repeat, nothing, is worth dtaying the same room, let alone same house, as that pig!" Allie was outside, walking towards her jeep, Sapphire following.

"That's what he wants ya to do! Are you gonna give him the satisfaction that he's won?"

Allie started the jeep. "It's Friday, Sapphire. I'll be back probably tomorrow or Sunday. Tell Logan not to wake up…"

"Allie!" Sapphire threw her hands up as she watched her best friend drive off. "Coward!!"

"Saph, relax. She vill come back," Kurt assured her as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him with her different colored eyes. She smiled and sighed. "Yeah, I know. She just left so angrily…How is Rogue taking the, erm, argument?"

"Surprisingly, very vell. She seemed to find it amusink. Guess she's absorbed Remy von too many timez."

"Seems so…" The two proceeded to walk into the mansion. Everyone that passed them smirked smugly. It was the beginning of a nice relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remy, you had no right to say that to her!!: Sapphire exclaimed.

It was Saturday. Allie had called earlier to say she'd be home by tomorrow.

"Oui, Remy did. She--"

"She what, Gumbo? Deserved it? You know damn good 'n' well you ain't the first that's said that to her." Logan was sticking up from the teen her otherwise despised.

"As true as dat is, it don' mat'er. It was true den, true now..."

Meanwhile, Allie was at the Brotherhood Boarding House, sitting between Pietro and Lance, Pietro's arm securely wrapped around her shoulder. She already has a black eye from Mystique and a messed up knee from Lance, both not wanting, nor expecting, her back.

Her excuse? "Gambit will find me out quicker than Logan would've!" 

The result? "You're going back, Smokey.." 

Pietro looked down at Allie and smiled. "Come on! Let's go do something!"

"Do what?" 

"Catch a movie/Jes'/ you and me!" he added hastily.

"Hey, wai' a min--" Allie cut St John off with a bright grin.

"Sure, let's go!"

Pietro stood, pulling Allie up with him. "I'll race you to the car," he challenged.

"You'd lose..."

"You're mimicing only goes so far, babe."

"Sure, but you'll let me win and I'll gloat and then feel bab and..."

He laughed. "Not this time."

"Just go already!" Lance cred, disgusted.

Pietro turned to retort and her heard the horn honk outside. "She...She cheated!" 

The two went to the movies and all they really did was mess around in the arcade. Pietro, at the moment, was behind Allie, showing her how to shoot, hands over hers.

Jean and Scott were exiting their movie to see Pietro standing way too close to Allie, lips by her ear, moving, one hand on her stomach, the other on the game console. And Allie was…giggling?

"Allie?" 

The slightly younger teen jumped and both turned to look at them. "Sc-Scott, Jean? Wh-What are you guys doin' here?" 

"Is /he/ why you're not coming home tonight?" 

"N—"

"I thought the professor said you were in the city with Warren."

"I-I was. Last night." That was true. "I just came to town, figuring, you know, I'd calmed down enough and ran into Pietro, from Gym Class, and we've been together all day." That was half true.

Jean stared at them for a moment and then nodded, not able to get a read on both of them. "Come on, Scott…"

"Wha—you're just gonna--?"

"Is Cyke jealous?" Pietro taunted.

"Not of you," he grumbled.

"Oh, poor Cyke… Still got feelings for Als?"

"Of course not," he replied, growling dangerously.

"Scott, just go," Allie said sharply.

Jean slipped her hand into Scott's. "Come on…"

As the two walked off, Allie leaned against Pietro heavily. "You two don't get along too well, huh?"

"Eh…Not really…Come on, baby, we still have places to go…"Pietro smiled and pulled her along.

While the two gallivanted along, Sapphire and Kurt were enjoying time in the pool. Well, actually, Saph was just tanning with Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee; Kurt was in the pool, playing volleyball with the New Recruits.

"Saph, come on in!" Kurt called.

"Maybe later, Kurt…" 

"So, what's this weh hereh 'bout Kurt's new gurl?" Rogue drawled lazily.

Sapphire blushed. "It's not official," she mumbled.

Kitty laughed. "Suure it's not…" she teased.

Before any of the girls knew it, Kurt teleported in, picked Saph up, and teleported above the pool, falling with a splash, Sapphire in his arms, both laughing.

As the teens resurfaces, Saph was blushing. The girls tanning had caught their midair kiss and began laughing and cheering.

Later on, Saph was in the kitchen with Kurt and Logan. She and Kurt were having a playful bicker and Logan was reading his newspaper.

All of a sudden, a yell erupted from the dormitories, including a bampf as Allie teleported in, silver eyes flashing.

"Oh, dammit Logan! I've had it with you!!" He ignored her as a crowd formed. "you had no right to go through my stuff!"

"I am your legal—"

"Legal guardian, my ass! You gave that right up the day they got married! Did you ask Remy why I'm so slow when it comes to accepting a mission or trusting someone?! Or why I don't flinch when someone comes at me? Because you were a lazy-ass father who never came to his daughter's rescue and left her to die!"

The whispers stopped and Logan looked over his paper. "Cry me a river, Smokey."

"Stay out of my life," she countered.

"I'm your father—" He raised his voice to her protests. "—that's my right."

Allie threw up her hands and stomped out, the mansion shaking as she walked.

"Allie—?!" Logan opened Allie's slightly closed door. His claws came out, looking at Pietro and Allie. "You…"

Pietro looked back at Logan, fear-stricken.

Allie's arms held tighter to Pietro. "Logan, just leave," she mumbled, pulling him back to her.

"Leave?! You want me to be a father and –"

"Logan, you're a pan in my ass, you know that? I told you to stay out of my life." Allie leaned up to gently kiss Pietro's lips and a flash of telepathy linked them together.

You're a good kisser he told her. 

Learned from the best she replied, both now ignoring a fuming Logan.

"Who?"

Allie's eyes averted and she cursed herself mentally. "Who?" she repeated acting confused.

"You heard me: Who?" Pietro got up from the bed, leaving Allie lying on her back.

Allie mumbled something and Logan snorted.

"Wh-What?!" Pietro's face became red with anger. "Le-LeBeau?! Jesus! Oh, God, Allie!" He continued as he stumbled out, past Logan.

The quiet teen groaned and hid her face in her pillow. "Oh, what did I do?"

At the current moment, Kurt was driving Sapphire out to a diner.

Once seated, they ordered and began talking.

"So, Vhere are you from?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, really. I was adopted when I was 5 by Principal Kelley. Of course, he wasn't principal then and we were living in southern Vermont. He was a really great guy, but when my mutant powers showed, he kicked me out and moved to New York." Sapphire shrugged. "Angel, Warren I mean, found me and took me to a place where I would be safe; to the waterfall.

"After that, he came by when he had the chance and told me all these stories. He brought me food and clothes and all that. He was my guardian angel."

Kurt smiled. "Remind me to t'ank him next time ve see him."

Saph laughed. "I will."

"Ah, Kelley's not that bad. But, you an' me? Ve got somedin' in common. I vas adopted, too. My mozzer, Mystique, couldn't keep me so I grew up in Germany."

"Which explains that beautiful accent." Saph's comment made Kurt blush.

The two talked a little bit more and Kurt began noticing many qualities of Saph that he had always seen in one other person. Only, he couldn't really remember who.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain started to pour down harder. The full moon shown through the window and projected itself onto Sapphire's sleeping body. She loves it when it rains; it reminds her of the waterfall.

She likes thinking about the waterfall, but then she remembers the dreams she had. She had them at least twice a week. They were more like nightmares and they were always about a storm. A storm that flooded the world. A flood she couldn't stop.  
Those nightmares were her inspiration to practice controlling her powers. No matter how late it was, dark it was, or how tired she was, she'd practice. Ever since she left, she stopped having those dreams, until now. She tossed and turned, sweating.  
"No, stop. No. it's not my fault. STOP!" she sat up in bed, wide awake. Tears trickled down her face. This was the worst. She cried harder and walked to the window to watch the rain fall. As it fell, the visions of her nightmare flashed back. She was sick of no one knowing about them, so she went to the one person she could trust; Kurt.  
Sapphire slowly walked down the hall to Kurt's room. "Oh, what door was it? I think it was this one," so Sapphire knocked on what she hoped was Kurt's door. It opened to reveal a drowsy, fuzzy demonic creature. Only one eye was open (barely). "Kurt, I need help," Sapphire pleaded. Both his eyes shot wide open as he took her trembling hand.

"Come in" 

Kurt turned on his light as Saph took a seat on the edge of his bed. He turned to look at her and noticed her tear-stained face. He took a seat next to her. "Vy are you crying so much?" he asked taking her hand again. "Nightmares," she said as the thunder rolled.

"Vat about zem?"

"When I was at the waterfall, I would have these nightmares almost twice a week. I hadn't had one since I left, but it happened again," she started to cry again. Kurt walked to the dresser and got her a tissue. "Thanks" "you're velcome. Tell me, vat vere ze dreams about?" 

"A flood. Waves crashed on the rocks near the shore. It rained like nothing. Lightning. Thunder. The works. I saw people drown. As the flood grew, I couldn't control all the water. The whole world drowned. But tonight, I actually saw myself. I was furious, but I looked sad, hurt. I killed everything and everyone all because I couldn't control my powers." As she finished her explanation, she started crying more and the rain outside fell harder than ever.

"How often do you have zese?"

"Often. And it's always the same, but every time it gets worse"

"I zink you should tell ze professor"

"Why?"

"Maybe he can help. He has vierd vays of doing zat"

"I'll tell him tomorrow, but Kurt, you have to promise not to tell anyone else" 

"I promise. C'mon, I'll valk you to you room"

They walked down the dark corridor hand in hand. Sapphire opened her door. They were greeted by gusts of wind. "Ze window's open!" "How'd it open?" they both ran into the room. Kurt closed and secured the window while Saph pulled the water from the carpet and anything else that got wet. "Great, now where is this water supposed to go?" she shrugged and put it in the fish tank. "And lets not tell anyvone about zis, either," Kurt commented and they shared a moment of laughter.

"Ve should go to bed. Its 2:00 and you have your first team practice tomorrow"  
Sapphire climbed into bed and Kurt pulled the covers over. "thanks." Kurt smiled and replied, "good night." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out closing the door behind him. As she fell asleep she wondered if she should have told him that she was the one who caused the flood in the first place.

THE NEXT DAY  
There was a knock on Sapphire's door. It was Charles.

"Sapphire, you should come with me before training starts"

Saph walked out of the room wearing jeans, flip-flops and a plain white t-shirt. It was apparent she had been up for a while. She walked with Charles for at least 10 minutes, going down brightly lit silver corridors. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with worry in her tone.

"You'll see," he replied in his usual relaxed tone.

They eventually stopped at a room without the lights on.

"Sapphire, when you are training, and when you are with us on a mission," there was a pause, "you'll need your own uniform." Then Charles lit up the shadow box displaying her uniform. It was deep blue with an X on the left upper chest and a silver diagonal thick stripe below it. It had blue glovlettes and a blue belt with silver 1 inch heel boots.

"Oh my gosh! This is for me?" she was so happy she hugged Charles.

"Suit up. Training starts in half an hour, and you'll want to get used to moving in your first suit." He left and let her change.

Once she found her way back to her room, she began to warm-up. She found the uniform was quite comfortable. She wondered what everyone else's looked like. She'd only seen Ororo, Jean and Scott's uniforms. 

It was soon 10:00 and time for training, so she headed out of her room realizing she had no clue where it was. Ororo was walking by her room just then.

"Ororo, where's the training room?" 

At first, Ororo just stood there with her back to Sapphire. Then without turning, she said, "follow me." Sapphire thought that was a little strange, but she felt an unknown trust in her.

It was only when they got to the door of the room did Ororo turn and face Sapphire. She looked like she was going to cry. "Sapphire, please, be very careful in there," she placed a hand on Saph's shoulder. Then continued, "It can be dangerous. I know what you can do. Trust in your abilities."

"Yes Ms. Monroe" 

"Please, call me Ororo."

They smiled and Sapphire entered the room only to find she was the last to arrive. "Sorry, got lost." That wasn't completely true, but they accepted the answer.

Ororo and Charles were in the control center. Jean, Scott and Logan didn't have to be there, so Scott and Jean went on a date and Logan went to his favorite pub.

"Ok," Ororo started. "Since this is your first session for about half of you, we're gonna run it like a battle. Bobby, team with Kitty. Jaime, team with Evan. Allie, team with Rouge. Sapphire, team with Kurt." 

Charles broke in, "x-men go easy on the new recruits. We'd like them to stay alive," he let out a small chuckle, "begin" 

Bobby and Jaime looked scared, which is what Charles wanted to happen, but Allie and Saph weren't fazed.

Jaime surrounded Evan before he could even make any move. Evan sent out a few spikes, missing on purpose, but it still shocked Jaime's doubles back to the original. Their battle continued.

Bobby sent a sharp icicle at Kitty, but she phased through it. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that," she teased running after him.

"It won't do you much good to absorb me, Rouge," Allie insisted observing the other min-battles. "An why is that?"   
Allie mimicked Jaime's powers and surrounded Rouge. "Cause I'm just like you." "I don't think so!" Rouge lunged for one of Allie's doubles, but she pulled them back and Rouge fell to the ground. Watching Bobby, Allie froze Rouge's feet to the ground. "Bitch! You asked for it!" the girls began to fight.

Saph and Kurt circled each other. "Since we have to," Sapphire grinned. She then pulled water out of the air (the moisture) and used it as a whip. Kurt teleported. bampf "since Ve have to," Kurt was right behind Saph. She spun around and encased him in a water suit. He teleported out and onto the ceiling. Then gave her a handsome smile. She sent a water ball up, but gravity brought it back down and it rained on her. She dried her self instantly.

The battled went on as Ororo and Charles observed them.  
"She's quite gifted," Charles commented about Sapphire, knowing what Ororo was watching.

"Yes. Yes she is."

"She has many things to learn though. Especially from you."

"I know. But I can't tell her. Not now at least."

"Either way she'll find out. Would you rater she be upset…or upset at you?"   
"It just hasn't been the right time yet."

Soon, the training was over and Allie and Saph were talking about the uniforms. Allie's was deep blue and had a maroon triangle stripe pointing downward. The dark green belt pointed the same way and had the X as the buckle. Her boots were black with silver heels the same height as Sapphire's boots. Both of their uniforms had a turtle neck.

"I love your uniform," Allie said eyeing it.

"Same here" 

Then Kurt caught up with the girls. "So, do you like mine?" he asked realizing what they were talking about.

"I love it Kurt," Sapphire was first to respond. Allie just smiled. "It's nice."  
Suddenly Kurt burst out, "Saph, I have a gymnastics tournament tonight, and I got a free ticket for you if you vant to go."

"Of course I'll go"

"Great! And maybe we can grab dinner on the way back. Vat is you in ze mood for?" 

"Um, Chinese?"

"Ok. I'll see you later zen," Kurt walked into his room with a smile on his face.

"You have a date! With Kurt too!"

"So?"

"Sooo, has he asked you?"

"Asked me what?" Sapphire knew what she meant, but she wanted to waste as much time as it took to get to her room.

"Asked you to be his girl friend! Duh"

Saph couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily, they reached her room.

"Uh…got to go!" she ran into her room and shut the door.

Around 1:00, Ororo knocked on Sapphire's door. She opened it and said hello.

"Sapphire, can you come to lunch with me?"

Sapphire agreed and got into Ororo's car. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. The radio wasn't even on. 

"So, am I in trouble?" Sapphire broke the thick silence. 

"No." Another silence. Finally, they got to the diner. They sat down and tried to decide what they wanted. This time, Ororo was the one who broke the silence.

"I think I'll have a salad."

"I'll have a turkey club."

Once the waiter got to their table, they gave him the order. While they waited for their food, Ororo asked Sapphire about Kurt.

"I do like him. I just hope he likes me back."

"Who wouldn't like you Sapphire? You're pretty, smart, and funny. What's not to like?" she said taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm not that perfect."

"Don't say that."

"Why? My hair and eyes are two different colors, I never knew my parents, I was abandoned when I was twelve cause they guy didn't like mutants, and guess what? I'M A MUTANT! I'm not perfect. I NEVER will be." 

"No matter what happens in your life, that is no way to think or feel. You should be proud to be a mutant."

Their food arrived.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

Ororo took a deep breath.

"Sapphire, I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Just then her phone rang and she was called off.

"Can you drive?" Ororo asked as she stood up. 

"I'm 16 and I lived at a waterfall for 4 years. You tell me."

"Wing it," she said tossing the keys to Sapphire. Ororo was gone in a flash.

Sapphire wasn't a bad driver considering there was a cop at every intersection that could've pulled her over easy. She made it to the mansion by 3:00and decided to take a small nap. A few hours later, she woke up and took a hot shower. It was maybe 5:30 when she got out. She started to get ready to go with Kurt since the tournament started at 6:30.

She wore a blue beaded top with her white denim jacket, since it was the beginning of October, it was a little chilly out. She put her black jeans and sneakers. She only put mascara and Frosted Rose lipstick. She never wears eye shadow because it was always hard to match both eyes.

Kurt and Saph walked to Kurt's car holding hands. Kurt was a gentleman and opened her door for her. She smiled and he got in on his side. It didn't take long to get to the school.   
Everyone was filing into the gym. Kurt and Saph had to part, but not without a kiss. She took a seat in the bleachers. Then she saw Allie with Pietro. 'Why is she here with him?'  
She thought, putting her head down hoping to blend in. 'yeah, my white and blue hair really blend in!' she thought sarcastically. Allie and Pietro sat in the second row of bleachers, five rows down from Saph. Three or four people from the rival team did their routines pretty well, but now it was Kurt's turn. Before Kurt came out, Pietro walked to the side of the gym closest to the flying bars. As Kurt came out, he waved at Sapphire. Allie turned around wondering if he was waving at her and saw Saph. She quickly turned around. 'Damn it! How did I miss her sitting there?' she got up and fast walked to Pietro. They seemed to argue as Kurt started his routine. Allie stormed out of the gym angry as hell.

Kurt had a perfect routine until he went for his last bar jump. Pietro ran over and knocked over the bar Kurt was supposed to catch on. Kurt fell a good 10 ft. Sapphire was so scared while he fell, she saw him fall in slow motion. As Kurt hit the ground, his image inducer shut off, exposing the blue fur; the real him. The crowd went dead silent as Sapphire ran down the bleachers screaming his name. Her voice echoed as Pietro's smile widened.

Sapphire reached Kurt's side after what felt like, to her, an eternity. She put her ear over his mouth, looked up and shouted; "HE'S NOT BREATHING!!"  
No one seemed to care.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Kurt had a perfect routine until he went for his last bar jump. Pietro ran over and knocked over the bar Kurt was supposed to catch on. Kurt fell a good 10 ft. Sapphire was so scared while he fell, she saw him fall in slow motion. As Kurt hit the ground, his image inducer shut off, exposing the blue fur; the real him. The crowd went dead silent as Sapphire ran down the bleachers screaming his name. Her voice echoed as Pietro's smile widened. _

Sapphire reached Kurt's side after what felt like, to her, an eternity. She put her ear over his mouth, looked up and shouted; "HE'S NOT BREATHING!!"

_  
No one seemed to care._

* * *

Presently: 

Allie had left the gymnastics place in a hurry. Pietro was being a jerk as he had been for the last few weeks. Tears stained her cheeks and she leaned against her Jeep with a sob. This wasn't Allie. She had never felt so bad like this before.

Before she could turn on the vehicle, she heard the startled cried and went back inside. She saw Kurt lying on the ground and Sapphire freaking out.

"Saph. Saph? What happened?"

The younger teen explained as Allie took notice he was blue and fuzzy. And…

"…Not breathing!"

Allie told Sapphire to call the mansion and tell them what happened. As the younger girl did so, Allie began CPR. "Come on, Blue-boy. Don't quit on us," she whispered.

After a few minutes, Kurt was breathing again, but still unconscious. When the others arrived, Allie trudged back to the Jeep. She needed to find Pietro and set him straight. Upon arriving at the Brotherhood Boarding House (BBH), Allie let herself in.

"I'm ho-ome!"

"Why, Allie. What an…unpleasant surprise."

"Aw, Mystique, you know you've missed me. Unless you're playing the "protective mum" part again and are a student in one of my classes." She smirked brightly. "But, I don't think you'd try that again, would you?"

"Keep your mouth shut," the blue-skinned woman growled. "How is your mission going?"

"Grand! She totally trusts me." Allie changed the subject rapidly. "Where's Speedy?"

"His room."

"Good."

Allie walked up the stairs and kicked the door in with such a force that Boom-Boom would be proud of her. "Pietro Maximoff!"

Pietro was in a pair of sleeping pants and his chest was perfectly toned and exposed. "Allie, babe." He wore a cocky grin.

"How could you do that to Kurt?!"

"Do what?"

"Mess up his act!"

"I…didn't?"

"Sapphire saw you, Pietro!"

"I dunno want you're talking about. I left after our "fight" and came back here."

"Well, then who did it? Mystique?"

"Been missin' all night."

"She's down stairs."

Pietro smirked. "Yes, but Mystique's insane. Could been her."

During the argument, Allie had advanced on Pietro, who had back up onto the bed. So, there he sat, Allie standing before him, her knees caught between his legs. The two fell back, Allie laying on Pietro's chest.

"Mmm, I like it this way…" Before Allie could stand, Pietro rolled them over, his body now atop hers.

"Speedy. Not now…" she whispered. She ran a hand through his silver hair.

"But I miss you." He gently kissed her nose, smiling as she giggled.

"Pietro…"

"We graduate in June. Your "mission" is taking too long."

"It's hardly Christmas."

"Yeah, but I didn't see you at Thanksgiving," he complained.

"I was with Warren in New York. Just us." She gigged as he made a face. "No, silly. He's my cousin; my best friend."

"These public fights are getting old, babe."

"Are they? I'm rather enjoying myself."

"Only because everyone over there is waiting to hear if it's really over; everyone here knows it's far from it."

Allie squirmed slightly. "Speedy…I need to get home."

"No. Stay here."

"Logan will have my head."

Pietro laughed. "Well, sure. He's always on your case, huh?" He bent his head to gently kissed her lips. "Fine. If you must."

Allie grinned. "Can't get in trouble, can we? Interrogate Mystique for me?"

"Of course." Pietro stood and pulled Allie up into his arms. "I have you Christmas Eve, babe."

She grinned. "You're with us New Year's Eve, then."

"Deal."

While Allie made her way home, Sapphire sat in the infirmary, watching over Kurt.

"Oh, Elf, please be ok."

* * *

A few Weeks passed and everything was chaotic more and more. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was wrapped up in last minute shopping. Including Allie and Sapphire. 

"I have no idea what to get Kurt!"

"You're not the only one. I need 3 more presents." The two were in Hot Topic, browsing. "Who was your Secret Santa?"

"John. He's so easy to shop for." She giggled. "You?"

Allie laughed. "Well, Remy's easier. I've known him too long."

"What did you get him?"

"You'll see next week. Let's focus on Blue-boy, Speedy, and Logan."

Sapphire looked at her friend strangely. "Logan? Mr. Growl-up-a-storm, Logan?"

"You don't know him that well, do you?"

"And you do?"

Allie rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. The two shopped on. Soon, once Sapphire was finished, it was only Allie left. One more to go: Logan.

* * *

"Iiiiitttt'sssss Christmas!!" It was Christmas Eve Day. Jamie was up at dawn and grinned as only some presents were under the large tree. 

"Jamie, petite, Chris'mas' t'morrow." Remy ruffled the little boy's hair and gently caught Rogue in a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Well, yeah. But, we're doing Secret Santa after dinner."

Everyone chuckled. It was Jamie's favorite week. Hw would get presents that night and the next morning and, a week later, he got to stay p really late while everyone went to New York City.

For Allie, the day passed too slowly. She had already made arrangements to join Pietro after Secret Santa and be home by 10 the next morning.

Christmas Eve was always hard on Allie, but even more so on Sapphire.

"Als, what was Christmas like in New Orleans?"

The older teen hesitated as she looked to where the others were gathering.

"The last week of every year, Lapin, Emil, Henri, Theo, Etienne, Remy, and myself were always thrown out of New Orleans. J-L would send us to some Tropical island." She sighed. "We found ourselves in trouble all the time. Lapin and Henri would fight, Theo and the twins would run off. Remy and me…" She trailed off and shook her head. Everyone was listening.

"You and Remy…?" Sapphire prompted.

"Dings go' rough, le's pu' it dat way," Remy replied gently.

A few moments had passed and everyone began crowding around for Secret Santa.

"Allie's first!" Jamie said. Hers happened to be what he picked up first.

All watched as she gingerly opened it. Jamie seemed to stop breathing as her eyes lit up. "Awww, Jamie!" There was a locket in the shape of a heart. "Jamie, it's beautiful!"

The shy boy walked over to Allie and helped her put it on. "I'm glad you like it." He blushed as she hugged him.

The end of Secret Santa came and John and Remy were the last ones. Sapphire, who had gotten a new plant for her room from Ororo, gave John his gift confidently.

"Oi! It's a type-writah!!" His green eyes lit up and he spun Saph around enthusiastically. "Oh, sheila! Yer the best!"

Now it began to get quiet. Even Allie was quiet as she walked to where Remy was sitting with Rogue.

"Merry Christmas, Rems," she whispered.

The red-eyed Cajun smiled and opened his neatly wrapped gift. His smile widened his eyeslit up. "Oh, petite! O's…" He, Remy LeBeau, was speechless.

Allie blushed as he held up a chrome picture framed. There were four picture spaces, three of them filled already. One was of Remy and Rogue, snuggled together on the couch; another was of Allie, Remy, and Remy's friends and family in New Orleans; the third held a picture of all the X-Men.

"The fourth one is for a future picture." She stressed on future as her eyes flickered to Rogue and she smiled warmly. "It's not something you hear a lot. Hell, it's not something I heard a lot. But, Remy, they love you. They keep tellin' me "Keep dat boy busy, don' le' him screw up. And…..Damn! This is hard." She smiled. "Remy, you were my best friend before Warren took me and. You—" She broke off and was suddenly shy. "Thank you for everything you've ever helped me with."

Touched by her speech, Remy set the frame down and twirled her around, embracing her tightly. "Merci, Allie. Merci beaucoup. (1)"

With Secret Santa over, Allie left for the BBH.

"I'm ho-ome!"

"Merry Christmas, yo!"

"Hey, look who's back."

"Merry Christmas, Toad; nice to see you, too, Freddy."

"Back already?"

"Pietro invited me. How could I refuse?"

Wanda smirked and let Lance make his was in.

"He-ey! Shakedown, miss me?"

"In your dreams."

"And I'm still waitin'."

"Strike, you're home early. No Sapphire?"

Allie grinned deviously. "Nope."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." Everyone turned to see the speed demon coming down the stairs. "Am I in heaven?"

"Why, yo?"

"Cuz I'm spendin' Christmas with an angel." Pietro's face was close to Allie's now, his arms wrapped around her waist, making her blush. "Merry Christmas, Allie."

"Merry Christmas indeed." Before she knew it, the two were laying on the bed in Pietro's room, Allie getting a taste of his soft, sweet kisses.

"You have no idea how bad I want you," he whispered against her neck.

"Mmm, then why are you still talking?"

He chuckled softly and leaned into her…

* * *

"Iiiiitttt'sssss Christ—No! That was last week. CUT!" 

The crown of teens in Times' Square laughed loudly.

"All right. Action!" Jamie turned to Bobby's camera at the front of the group and grinned. "It's New Year's Eve; an hour away from the biggest, baddest, COOLEST, party of the year! How is it on your end, Allie?"

Allie was behind everyone, walking with Sapphire, Kurt and Pietro. She smirked as Jubilee's camera fell on her.

"Well, Jay: Saph and Kurt are makin' fun of Jean and Scott. Usually, that's me and Speedy, but boooy!" They all laughed. "No, I was serious." She flashed a grin at the camera. "Well, it's 11:58-" She winked at Jamie, who had misread the time. "-and we're all—yes, us all—her in Times' Square, getting' ready for the biggest, baddest, COOLEST (2) party of the year! And, that's only because New York City has never had the ENTIRE X-Men Crew walk its streets before. Now, Bobby, turn your attention to the ball and help the count down while Jubilee does the real work."

As the ENTIRE crowd counted down the last 15 seconds, couples gather together. Bobby's camera caught the ball dropping and Jubilee's caught everything else.

Kurt pulled Sapphire into his body and kissed her; Pietro twirled Allie around, lips on hers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone yelled into the now floating cameras before the owners went to collect them.

It wasn't long, of course, before an argument sounded.

"You are such a liar!"

"I am not!!"

"All you want is sex!"

"Als, I want you to come home! Is that a problem?!"

"Yes! If I come back—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; you're a Brotherhooder?"

"Oh, more than just that. She's supposed to—"

"Pietro, shut up!"

"—Supposed to recruit Sapphire." He smirked and left the mansion.

"Als, is this true?"

She didn't answer.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor."

She glared at Remy, but still said nothing.

"Well, well. Did I hear something about traitors?" Everyone saw Allie tense as Logan walked up. "Now, why doesn't this surprise me? Allie turnin' her back on friends, on fam—"

"You know nothing a family."

"I i _knew /i _nothing of family," he corrected.

"I didn't have a choice. Everyone else was too stupid. Mystique got to me first."

"Since day one? You've lied since day one?"

"No! Well, not technically. It—It was at first, and then I got to know you and—"

"Just stop. You're pathetic." That seemed to shut Allie up, the hurt apparent in her eyes. "You…You lied, Allie. And I—We all trusted you, dammit!"

"Saph, please! Hear me out"

"Merde, petite! She's only 16, Jus' a child!" (3)

"I couldn't say no!"

"Y've done it t' Marius. T' Jean-Luc!"

"Not to Mystique."

"Get control of your life and—"

"Sapphire, Remy, calm down; Allie, sit." Xavier made his way into the Rec Room. It was late…early…whatever. "Allie, what happened?"

"Mystique wants Sapphire with the Brotherhood. And, because the boys are too stupid, and Wanda too anti-social, she sent me. I was going to, and then I got to know her. And…I didn't tell Mystique my final decision."

Xavier sighed heavily. With Allie's strong mental shields, he couldn't see anything to dispute over. "Allie, it had been wonderful to have you home." Allie tensed. "But, this is not up to me."

"I'm not under anyone's legal guardianship."

"You're under mine."

The entire room turned to Logan as he stood against the wall. Allie had stood and was now walking for the door as if thinking he was sending her away.

"You're done wrong, Als. But, I've seen you do worse. I want you to swear to me, in front of everyone—"

"I'm through with Mystique."

"You promise?"

Everyone was amazed by Logan and Allie's calmness.

"Logan, I have never lied to you. I will never lie to you. I may say things while upset, but I never mean any of it" She stood against the door frame and sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll let myself out."

"Allie! Allie, come back here!"

"Logan, let her go. She needs to come back on her own."

"This is stupid, Chuck! I just got them (4) back. I can't lose her now!"

"Logan! Logan!!" Everyone watched as Logan walked out to follow Allie. Xavier sighed "Everyone, go on to bed. The excitement's over."

* * *

(1) **_Merci, Allie. Merci beaucoup._**Thank you, Allie. Thank you very much. 

(2) Allie was repeating was Jamie said for the emphasis of feeling she shared with the younger boy.

(3) In chapter 1, Allie said the same to Mystique:

In the Thieves' Guild, you can't become a full Thief until the age of 18 or you're out of school. Only the really talented (Allie) or high in status (Remy) are the exception. Everyone else can be trained, but they are considered children.

(4) Logan has found more than one? Uh oh…

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&

Hope it was good. Send the Reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sapphire sat alone in her room crying. Her room was dark. Curtains drawn, lights off, door closed. "I can't believe she did that to me," she silently admitted to her self, making herself cry harder. Allie mimicked Jean's powers and sensed the sobs. Allie knocked on Saph's door.

"Who ever you are, go away!" she shouted.

"Saph, please just listen to me,"

"No! Go away," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Can I come in?"

"Why not, you betrayed my other wishes"

Allie walked in cautiously, treading lightly.

"Look, I really am sorry. I never-"

"Shut it! You betrayed me, my trust and I'm NEVER going to forgive you for that! I trusted you. You have to earn it back. Good luck to you," she choked out between sobs.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. I was going to tell you, I just never got around to it. It was like when parents have to have that 'talk' with their kids. You just don't want to"

"I never had a real parent. The closest thing I had was Kelly, and he abandoned me. So no, I don't know what it's like. You'll have to enlighten me, sorry."

"You know that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to slam your past like that. Please just give me another chance. I swear I'll never lie to you again. Please just one more chance, PLEASE!" Allie was down on her knees, not like her at all.

Sapphire thought for a moment. A long moment. And finally, "All right, but if you ever lie to me again, you will deeply regret it," she said as she hugged her friend and threw away her mountain of tissues.

The next day-4th period lunch

"I cannot vait until Valentine's day," Kurt exclaimed to Sapphire while cramming a French fry in his mouth.

"My head is still spinning from New Year's," she replied back stealing a fry from his tray.

"Vhy? Ve kized. Zat vas not different from any ozer day," he commented with the cute accent that drives Sapphire crazy.

"That's not vhy, er, why," she said copying his accent. He gave a small chuckle, and got serious. "Then vhy is your head spinning?"

"Well, the same year Kelly abandoned me, he took me to Time's Square to see the ball drop. He sat me up on his shoulders during the countdown," she let out a sigh, and continued, "I miss that a lot. But of course, about 5 months after that, my powers manifested, and he abandoned me."

Kurt had a blank face, and then he got an idea.

"Close your eyes"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it-and take my hand"

She did as he told her to. Next thing she knew, they were in New York, Times Square to be exact. There was still confetti on the ground, almost an entire month later.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned him, still in his arms.

"10….9…," he started the countdown gazing into her multi-colored eyes.

"What are you…?"

"7…6…5…"

"You are so…"

"3…2…1," Kurt suddenly leaned in and embraced her in a deep kiss. She ran her fingers through his "invisible" blue fur. They held each other so tight you couldn't get a slip of paper between them.

It being Times Square, cars whirled by, sending wind currents in all directions. Sapphire's hair swirled around the teens' heads. The host of TRL, Carson Daily, noticed the two and began to play the song Hey Juliet by LMNT.

Finally, the teens release their grip on each other, Sapphire glanced at the giant clock.

"Oh no! We're late for math class," she panicked. Kurt still had a dazed look on his face.

The look when you fall in love.

"Kurt! Earth-to-Kurt! Come in Kurt!"

"Vh-vhat? Oh, sorry, I vasn't listening. Vat did you say?"

"We're going to be late for math class! And a lot of people are watching us," she said lowering her voice.

"Oh, zat's bad! C'mon," he pulled her behind the nearest dumpster and the crown started hooting and hollering, expecting Kurt to get some. They teleported to the soccer field behind the school and ran to class.

MEANWHILE

Allie burst through the front door to the BBH.

"Mystique! I know you're here!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Mystique barked back coming from her room.

"You are what is wrong with me. Sapphire knows. She knows about my mission. Pietro was help in that!"

"How could you let her find out?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't care. You messed it all up!" Mystique yelled as she slapped Allie across the face.

"Hey! She's my real friend, Raven! Get used to it! And I'm not doing your dirty work anymore," Allie realized her mistake right at that moment, but didn't care. Mystique slapped her again. Making another mistake, Allie torched Mystique's room with her firepower, the one she never had to mimic. Pietro, who was watching all this from the kitchen, ran in between them.

"Don't fight baby," he got close to Allie.

"I'm not, I was just leaving," she proclaimed while running down the stairs, holding her swollen check. Pietro watched her leave and turned to an enraged blue-skinned woman.

"I think she really is friends with that water chick," he reported, wishing he could run after Allie.

"Well," Mystique started, glancing at her burning room, "we'll just have to fix that." She put out the fire.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Sapphire wandered down the hall towards Ororo's room holding the plant that was given to her. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ororo called out, from her balcony it sounded. Sapphire opened the door and stepped inside the greenhouse-like room.

"Um, Ororo, I don't think the plant is growing," she stated shyly, as if waiting for her to yell.

"Oh sweetie, it just needs time. Everything needs time to grow, but when its all grown up, you can see how the little seedling has blossomed into a beautiful young woman," she said losing awareness of her surroundings.

"Say what?"

"Nothing! It was just…a…uh…metaphor. Yes, a metaphor," she rambled out, trying to cover her mistake; her secret. Ororo put her hand on Sapphire's back, guiding her to the balcony.

"Time, a little tender love and care, and even a little sunlight here and there can make all the difference," she said, forming a small hole in the clouds, concentrating the light on the plant.

"You never told me what type of plant it was."

"You will have to figure that out yourself."

"Lemme guess, in time?"

Ororo gave a chuckle, "you got it!"

The two gazed outward, both enjoying the view.

"Hey, Ororo, do you think you could help me train before dinner?"

"Of course, sweet heart. I would love to. How about now?"

"Perfect!"

The two walked down the hall. Ororo turned right, to go outside, and Sapphire kept going straight…until she realized Ororo wasn't following.

"Hey, the danger room is this way"

"We aren't going to the danger room," she called back, not slowing down or stopping.

Sapphire ran and caught up.

"Then where are we going?"

"The only place you can truly master water. The pool."

They arrived at the pool and Ororo instructed Saph to jump in the pool without getting wet.

"Are you kidding? That's impossible!"

"Only if you let it be"

"Ok then," she held her breath and jumped in. Maybe if I use my powers to block the water, I can breathe under water, too! Not just stay dry!

Both her plans worked and the smile on Ororo's face was as wide as the Nile River. Sapphire emerged from the pool in a cyclone, still not wet.

"Well, you certainly don't need my help!" Ororo was so happy to see Sapphire using her powers so well she had tears running down her dark face. Ororo embraced Sapphire in a hug.

"Wow, do you treat all the kids this way?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really proud of you," she created a few clouds, "the only thing in clouds, is water," Ororo winked at Sapphire and walked away. What in the world is that supposed to mean? Sapphire thought to herself as she pondered the clouds above her head.

Pietro caught up to Allie as she was heading back to the mansion to tell Logan about how she told Mystique she was quitting.

"Get out of here, I'm still mad at you for telling Sapphire about the damn mission," Allie said, not looking at him.

"Hey. Babe, things happen. Let's go to the diner."

"Why bother"

" 'Cause you want me. You know you do."

"Fine. Just let me go tell Logan-"

"No! You can't go to the mansion! I mean…uh…there might be a wait if we don't go, right now," he grabbed her arm and ran over to the diner with out Allie even saying a word.

"Hey, Saph, I'm going to run to ze store real quick. Do you need anyzing?"

"Uh…nope. I'm good. Thanks anyway," she replied, wanting an excuse to go with him.

"Ok. I'll be back in about half an hour," he said, wishing she would go with him. He walked to where she was sitting in her room and gave her a quick kiss on the check. They exchanged smiles as he left.

Only 5 minutes later, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Kurt came in. Wow, he's home really early! She thought as he walked towards her with the look of rage in his eyes.

"Hey, how come you're home so early?" she questioned him, worrying why he's so mad.

"I forgot to tell you something," he said without his accent. Sapphire had a puzzled face trying to figure out were his accent went.

"What is it?"

"We are through. I never loved you and I never will. You're so weird. I mean, you're eyes are two different colors! You are not normal," he screamed at her at once. She began to cry, "Why are you doing this? And were is your accent?"

"I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"

Sapphire began to sob uncontrollably as she collapsed on the floor. Kurt walked away and went up the stairs. Just then, he transformed into Allie and ran down the stairs to Sapphire.

"Saph, what's going on?"

"Kurt…just…dumped…me," she cried more than she has ever cried.

"Oh, honey, I know it's hard. But it was bound to happen."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Because he told me," the fake Allie said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sadly, no. but don't worry, you can always join the Brotherhood."

"I thought you said you would stop," her cries subsided for anger.

"I'll never stop. You belong with them, Sapphire."

"No! Stopit! Just go away. You promised you would stop. I can't believe you," the hurt teen admitted as she got up and ran to her room. The fake Allie watched Sapphire run up the stairs, then transformed into Mystique and left the mansion.

* * *

Sapphire cried as she packed her bags. She only included a few outfits, her swimsuit, a hairbrush and the picture of herself, Kurt, and Allie. She thought about taking the plant Ororo had given her. She stared at it for a few moments. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you time, TLC, or a little sunlight." She sighed as she wrote the words 'I'm sorry' on a card and slipped it into the pot. She put her backpack on, and carried the plant down the hall to Ororo's room. Sapphire placed the plant on the floor and knocked on the door. Then, she ran down the hall and out of the house. 'Once again, no one wants me. But I know Warren still does.' She hated thinking like that, but she thought it was true. She ran across the lawn, out into the street, and towards New York; Warren's home. Little did she know, Professor X was watching her from the window.

The real Allie arrived back at the mansion and searched for Sapphire. She ran into the real Kurt.

"Hey, have you seen Saph anywhere?" she questioned.

"No. I got back from ze store and she vas gone. She vas here ven I left," he reported, equally concerned.

"Well, we have to find her. Something just doesn't seem right," she was using Jean's powers once more to try and sense her, but no luck.

"You won't find her anywhere near the mansion," Professor X came in the doorway.

"Vhy? Vere is she?" Kurt began to panic.

"She is going to Warren Worthington iii. She thinks he is the only one who wants her."

"But, that's not true!" Allie exclaimed

"Yes, but she thinks it is. Mystique made sure of that," he said calmly, and left the room.

Allie thought for a moment and realized what was going on.

"I have to go."

"No, you're not going alone, I'm going vith you. I von't let anyvone hurt her," he said following her out towards her car.

"All right, but tread lightly" The two got in her car and sped off down the road.

I think there is a short cut through this park. She thought as the sun went down. Just then, a raven circled above her head, and landed in front of her. "Go away stupid beast." (1)

"I'll never go away," said the bird as it morphed into Mystique. Sapphire gasped and ran.

Toad wrapped his tongue around her waist and pulls her in close to him. "Don't leave so soon, yo!"

"ew, gross. Toad, take a bath!" just then she pulled the water from the sprinklers and drenched him in water, making him release his grip. She ran away, until Pietro appeared in front of her, blocking the path. Sapphire splashed him with water and froze it; freezing him.

With a snap of Wanda's fingers, a tree branch toppled down on Sapphire. Thinking quickly, she dried out the branch, making it crumble into mulch.

"Leave me the hell alone," she threatened, making an ice disk under her feet and flew off.

"this simply will not do," said Mystique morphing into a majestic eagle, and knocked Saph off the disk, making her lose focus, and it turned back into water, raining down on Toad.

"Not again, yo! All my hard work not bathing, and it's lost in no time, man. I hate this chick!" he complained. Wanda shut off all the sprinklers, hoping to cripple Sapphire's powers, but it didn't work. Then she pulled a pipe out of the ground and swiped it across the back of Sapphire's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Ve have to hurry!"

"You think I don't know that blue-boy?" Allie slammed on the breaks as they pulled up to the BBH, "I don't think they're here."

"Ve should still check inside"

"You're right, let's go," she said as they walked in.

"I'll check upstairs," Kurt reported trudging up the stairs, noticing the burned room. "vat happened here?"

"Nothing. WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!!"

"But, ze are not here," he shyly admitted, wanting to hold Sapphire in his arms again. 'C'mon Saph, vere are you?' He sighed. 'I need you.'

"C'mon elf, we need to go talk to the Professor.

Sapphire awoke in a dark room, unaware of where she was. She saw a dark, yet familiar figure walk out of the shadows.

"I'll give you one more chance. Join us."

"Who…are you?

"You should know us by now," said a familiar voice, while more shadows came into the light.

"Pietro?…You little-"

"Enough!" said Mystique, coming forth. Sapphire gasped.

"What do you want? And why the hell am I tied to this chair? Where am I?"

"One answer at a time," Mystique said, motioning for the others to come forth. She saw the normal thugs, but another joined; someone she had never seen before.

"What are you idiots going to do?" she screamed.

"Something you deserved a long time ago!" Pietro smirked.

"Shut it! Sapphire, I would like you to met, Mastermind," Mystique graciously pointed out.

"I don't care who he is! What do you want?" Sapphire struggled to get free, none of her efforts paying off.

"We wanted you to join us, but seeing as you made up your mind…"  
Mastermind stepped forward and performed his task. Sapphire passed out, but would awaken soon. Mastermind left.

"Untie her and put her in the extra room," Mystique walked out of the room, which was part of the BBH.

"What are we gonna tell 'er when she wakes up, yo?" Toad asked slinging Saph over his shoulder. There was no answer. Then finally Wanda spoke up, "just make something up."

"My baby got da' bes' ideas yo!"

"ew," Wanda stated with no emotion, as usual.

Allie and Kurt ran down the silver corridors towards the Professor.

"Vhy did ve have to take ze long vay?"

" 'Cause we came in the back door," Allie smart-mouthed, picking up her pace. Kurt kept up. The two sped past Ororo's room, and heard her cry.

"Ve should check on her," Kurt said, stopping.

"You can, I'm gonna find the Professor." Allie said running faster.

Kurt knocked on Ororo's door.

"Come in," she cried out. He walked in.

"I thought you were Sapphire," she turned away from him.

"No, ve, me and Allie, are trying to find her," he put his hand on her back, assuring her.

"She left her gift at my door, with this note," she said handing it to him. He read it and grabbed her hand, "excuse me Miss Munroe." He, then, teleported into the Professor's office. Allie was there.

"Now why didn't we think of that? We could've teleported everywhere, instead of driving," Allie stated, annoyed.

"What is this about Kurt?" Ororo asked, drying the tears she cried.

"Yes, what is this about you two?" Professor X asked, although he read their minds and knew already.

"Sapphire's in trouble!" Allie shouted out. Ororo's face went pale.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Big trouble. Ve thought ze Professor knew vat kind since he was the vone who practically told us to go after her," Kurt accused Charles.

"And it was good you did," he reported.

"Yeah, too bad we were too late!," Allie yelled, reading the Professor's mind also, and know knew what was going on. She ran out of the room mimicking Pietro's powers.

"Vat vas zat about?" Kurt was confused.

"Kurt, round up the others, and follow your heart," he instructed, being his secretive self.

"Come on, Kurt, we must hurry," Ororo rushed him out of the room.

Everyone (Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Allie and Rouge) rushed onto the X-Jet, everyone except Sapphire. Ororo sat at the controls, and Allie sat next to her.

"I think she's at the Brotherhood's house," Jean said.

"We were just there, and she wasn't," Allie said, a little annoyed at Jean.

"Maybe ze missed us?" Kurt said, attempting to stay optimistic. He realized he didn't have to use his image inducer and shut it off. Sometimes, he forgets he even has it on.

"Lets check there, just in case," Ororo stated, turning on autopilot. Allie sat with her arms crossed the rest of the way.

Sapphire awoke and walked to the living room. Wanda walked out.

"What is her problem?"

The others stared at her in amazement that she actually thought she was part of the Brotherhood.

"Fine, no one answer me!"

Mystique walked in and reported that the X-Men were coming. Grim smiles appeared on the teens' faces, including Sapphire's face.

The X-Men ran off the jet and into the BBH. Jean knocked the door down and Kitty just walked through the wall. Scott blasted Mystique into the back wall. Pietro zoomed over to Allie's side.

"Were is she?" Allie screamed.

"You'll see!"

Kurt teleported next to them and punched Pietro out. Ororo brewed a storm an struck Wanda with a bolt of lightning. Toad wrapped his tongue around Ororo, pulling her from the air, stopping the storm. Rouge grabbed the back of his neck, and he fell to the floor.

"I cannot believe I touched it."

"And I thank you," Ororo responded, grateful for the help.

Kurt spotted Saph across the room, helping Mystique to her feet. He teleported to her side and grabbed her by the waist.

"Vat are you doing? She is ze enemy!"

"Get off of me nasty filth. YOU are the enemy!" she fiercely rebutted escaping his grip and starting the attack. She threw a punch with her arm turned ice. Kurt ducked.

"vhy are you doing zis?"

She ignored him, freezing his feet to the floor. He teleported out of the ice shoes and reappeared on her back. She ignored his request and drenched the two of them, once again making him lose his grip. She then dried herself off. Sapphire admired her handy work as Kurt lay devastated and wet on the floor. Allie popped up behind the grinning Saph. As Allie went to mimic Rouge and touch her, Saph spun around, forcing Allie's hand on Sapphire's face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I can't move my hand!" Allie cried out in alarm trying to pull her hand away with no luck. The Brotherhood stood watching while the X-Men (especially Kurt and Ororo) tried desperately to help Allie release her grip. Sapphire's skin turned cold an her lips pale. Rouge grabbed Allie's hand, knocking her unconscious and stopping the accidental attack on Sapphire. They both fell to the floor.

* * *

(1) Allie said the same thing in the beginning of chapter one. 


End file.
